Fate Kyougo
Fate Kyougo Fate Kyougo is the current seventh seated officer to the sixth division under her mother Lieutenant Yuki Ishikawa Kisaragi-Kyougo and Captain Sonata Kumori. Apperance Fate is pale skinned with long light blonde hair which has a few blue highlights. The blue matches her pale blue eyes which turn a vivid dark blue when she cries. She has a long sleeved Shihakushou and her obi is tied at her back in a bow. She has a small tattoo of a flower on the back of her left shoulder which is hidden by her uniform. It is of a flower which has ties to her time as a human. Personality Fate can act very mature in front of her captain and superiors and seems to shun immature behavior in front of people of higher rank than she is. She is usually very quiet, serene, and blushes easily. She takes criticism too her heart and is willing to obey all orders from her superiors. When she feels she fits in with her surroundings she gets more involved, hence why she is now known to be more helpful and bright around the sixth division. Fate worries for people, friends and foes alike. She has been known to wander around and drift off in thought and daydreams. This is how she usually comes across new establishments in the Sereitei. Around family, especially her mother and two older brothers, she is known to be more childish and seeks attention. Pouncing and hugging them is not unlike her and she is their loyal follower, regardless of the affiliations of her older brothers (including the Segunda Legion). Around them and her fellow division members she has been known to show her fears (including a severe spider fear) and her obsessiveness for cute things. History Pre death: Fate died at the age of 15 from an accident and her chain was cut and she became a shinigami. She managed to avoid hollows and going into the soul society. After spending a few years in grief and watching her family until they themselves died and went to soul society, she decided to go there also. After being unable to find her family she became a shinigami so no one else would have to face the grief she did. Fate joined recruitment in the sixth division after graduation of the shinigami academy. She got in as a recruit where she met Tara, Anya, Steven, Khangas, Alifa, Yuki, and Sonata. She soon enough met Hiatari and Ichi who joined after she did. When she was a recruit she was adopted into the Kyougo family by Yuki where she slowly met her expanding family. She steadily ranked up from recruit to 7th seat in a few months. The amount of friends she had expanded, and some of her favorites are Drake and Ven from certain adventures she went on with them. At first Fate wouldn't spar but with support from her division members she became more proactive and joined in some sparring. She is now usually around her division in some place or another, offering what help she can to her friends and family. Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship: Fate hasn't fought a lot yet, but when she does she knows how to use her Zanpakutō effectively and where to hit for maximum damage. She focuses on well-placed hits instead of strength and pairs that up with speed and gracefulness to be able to survive against someone using sheer strength. Kidō: Fate's strongest point is in her Kidō. She can use medium level ones without incantations, and can tweak how powerful they will be, therefor being able to control them as lower level Kidō though they are still as deadly as the high leveled ones they were meant to be. This has been called having a high ability of manipulation, though she feels that perhaps it's the lack of reiatsu she has. Reiatsu: Fate's reiatsu increases quite quickly as seen by how she is swiftly moving upwards in rank. She doesn't exert it often and manages to maintain it at modest level, causing it to match her current rank. Speed: Although Fate does not yet know Shunpō, she has natural speed which she pairs up with grace, balance, and well-focused hits to stop her opponents. She can hit multiple times and once in battle will not run away. Battle style: 'Fate studies her opponents before each battle and is calm. She tries to talk people out of fights but if that doesn't work she stands strong. She doesn't take more risks then she has to, and this sometimes drags the battle out for excessive amounts of time. Once in battle she would rather fight to the death then let her opponent go away unscathed. Stamina: Fate can withstand large amounts of pain and can ignore her own injuries to the point by still attacking, she is doing more harm to herself then to her opponent. Zanpakutō ' ''' '''Sealed form: Fate's Zanpakutō is a long white blade, gold banded around the hilt for grip, a blue stone beneath the hilt, and no hand guard. It's of light weight and aerodynamic, suiting her style of quick fighting. The gold around the hilt cuts her hand if she holds it too tightly, a reminder not to rely on strength. Zanpakutō spirit: Fate's Zanpakutō's spirit is not yet named. He looks a few years older than Fate, roughly eighteen or nineteen. He had dark blue eyes and black hair which is messy with a few dark blue streaks. He wears black pants, a loose white shirt, and a studded black, short-sleeved jacket over that. He wears multiple bracelets and a few chains. He emits the picture of a trouble maker. He's experienced but unwilling to train with Fate due to him seeing her as too young to fight and a girl. He finds her somewhat unmotivated though he is usually seen sleeping and lounging around, putting his own needs before his duties as a fighter. He gets disgusted with Fate being like all other shinigami, wanting power before knowing him. It`s against his judgment to give power to someone he doesn`t know yet and to someone who might use it for the wrong reasons. Though he seems uncaring he feels he must protect Fate as best as he can for being his wielder. Through a bit of trickery and a deal, he now has to teach Fate a few tricks for power before he can go back to doing what he wants. Shikai: '''Not yet achieved. '''Bankai: Not yet achieved. Trivia *Fate became a shinigami in the beginning of summer, 2012. *Her theme song, dubbed by self, is `Sing for the moment` by Megurine Luka, instrumental version. *"I may not control your Fate but I can take you there." -motto